black60dragonfandomcom-20200215-history
One Piece
One Piece is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Eiichiro Oda. It has been serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump since August 4, 1997; the individual chapters are being published in tankōbon volumes by Shueisha, with the first released on December 24, 1997, and the 72nd volume released as of November 2013. One Piece follows the adventures of Monkey D. Luffy, a young boy whose body gains the properties of rubber after unintentionally eating a Devil Fruit, and his diverse crew of pirates, named the Straw Hat Pirates. Luffy explores the ocean in search of the world's ultimate treasure known as One Piece in order to become the next Pirate King. The chapters have been adapted into an original video animation (OVA) produced by Production I.G in 1998, and an anime series produced by Toei Animation, which began broadcasting in Japan in 1999. Since then, the still ongoing series has aired over 600 episodes. Additionally, Toei has developed eleven animated feature films, an OVA, and five television specials. Several companies have developed various types of merchandising such as a trading card game, and a large number of video games. The manga series was licensed for an English language release in North America by Viz Media, in the United Kingdom by Gollancz Manga, and in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. The anime series has been licensed by Funimation Entertainment for an English-language release in North America, although the series was originally licensed and distributed by 4Kids Entertainment. In 2008, One Piece became the highest-circulating manga series. In 2010, Shueisha announced that they sold over 260 million volumes of One Piece manga so far; volume 61 set a new record for the highest initial print run of any book in Japan with 3.8 million copies (the previous record belonging to volume 60 with 3.4 million copies). Volume 60 was the first book to sell over two million copies in its opening week on Japan's Oricon book rankings. One Piece is currently ranked as the best-selling manga series. As of 2013, the series has over 345 million volumes in circulation worldwide, of which 300 million were sold in Japan alone. One Piece has received wide critical acclaim from reviewers, primarily for its art, characterization, humor and story. Anime Sea of Survival: Super Rookies Saga (1-516) East Blue Saga (1-61) Romance Dawn Arc Orange Town Arc Sryup Village Arc Baratie Arc Arlong Park Arc Buggy Side Story Arc Loguetown Arc Warship Island Arc Alabasta Saga (62-135) Reverse Mountain Arc Whiskey Peal Arc Coby and Helmeppo Arc Little Garden Arc Drum Island Arc Alabasta Arc Post-Alabasta Arc Sky Island Saga (136-206) Goat Island Arc Ruluka Island Arc Jaya Arc Skypiea Arc G-8 Arc Water 7 Saga (207-325) Long Ring Long Land Arc Ocean's Dream Arc Fozy's Return Arc Water 7 Arc Enies Lobby Arc Post-Enies Lobby Arc Thriller Bark Saga (326-384) Lovely Island Arc Thriller Bark Arc Spa Island Arc Summit War Saga (385-516) Sabaody Archipelago Arc Amazon Lily Arc Impel Down Arc, Part 1 Little East Blue Arc Impel Down Arc, Part 2 Marineford Arc Post-War Arc The Final Sea: The New World Saga (517-) Fishman Island Saga (517-574) Return to Sabaody Fishman Island Pirate Alliance Saga (575-) Z's Ambition Punk Hazard Caesae Retrieval Dressrosa Specials *Adventure in the Ocean's Navel *Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! *Protect! The Last Great Performance *The Detective Memoirs of Chief Straw Hat Luffy *Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friend *Episode of Luffy: Adventure in Hand Island *Episode of Merry: The Tale of One More Friend *Emergency Planning, A Perfect Strategy for the One Piece *Glorious Island *The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle *Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island *Adventure in the Ocean's Navel *Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! *Protect! The Last Great Performance *Boss Luffy Historical Special OVAs *One Piece - Defeat Him! The Pirate Ganzack *One Piece Film Strong World: Episode 0 *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story *Infiltration! Thousand Sunny! Movies #One Piece: The Movie #Clockwork Island Adventure #Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals #Dead End Adventure #The Cursed Holy Sword #Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island #The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle #Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates #Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura #One Piece Film: Strong World #One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase #One Piece Film Z Shorts *Jango's Dance Carnival *Dream Soccer King *Take Aim! The Pirate Baseball King *ONE PIECE 3D! Trap Coaster Omakes *Report Time *Obahan Time *Jingi-nai Time *Chopper Man *Monster Time *Space Time *Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time *Marchen Time *Family Time *Ed Sullivan Show *Detective Loomes *Circus Time *RPG Time *4-Panel Strips *Orchestra of the Sea Crossovers *Arrival on Gourmet Island! The Gourmet Hunter Toriko Appears! *The Strongest Tag-Team! Luffy and Toriko's Hard Struggle! *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special Manga Exclusive Crossovers *Cross Epoch One Shots *Romance Dawn *Monsters Category:Anime